


In the Night

by BumbleBdrabbles



Series: Wolfstar stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBdrabbles/pseuds/BumbleBdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius one month anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my friend Ash, now you can always read it :)

"Sirius, this is a stupid idea." Remus said as they crept along the corridor.

"C'mon babe, live a little." Sirius replied.

"I would actually like to live and not be in detention for the next month babe." Remus muttered back sarcastically.

Sirius shot Remus a look and kept walking towards the astronomy tower stairs. It was their one month anniversary of what James called 'Finally getting their heads on straight' to which Sirius always replied 'Mate, we are obviously not straight or this wouldn't be happening'. Remus was very well acquainted with what the muggles called a face palm at this point, what with being best friends with those two idiots.

"Look" Sirius said " I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever but I do have something planned for tonight. So please Remus just trust me."

Remus grabs Sirius' hand and replies "I do trust you Sirius, that's why I'm out here with you."

Sirius sighs and kisses Remus' cheek lightly. He pulls Remus up the last couple flights of stairs.

"Surprise!" Sirius says when they reach the top of the tower. Laid out on the floor is a picnic blanket and some food.

"- I had some help from the kitchen elves with the food obviously and Lily helped with -" Remus stops Sirius from babbling by kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Sirius, it's perfect ok. It's more then perfect" Remus says when they break apart.

"Oh good" Sirius says somewhat dazed.

Remus pulls him over to the blanket and lays down on it pulling Sirius down with him. As Remus stretches out Sirius rests his head on Remus' chest and looks up at him. He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. Remus raises an eyebrow at him and Sirius smiles back. They lay there just enjoying each others company for a while until Sirius starts to fidget.

"What's wrong." Remus says glancing down at Sirius. Sirius pauses for a moment then replies.

"Well ... it's just" There's a moment of silence when Sirius pauses.

"It's just that we've known each other for years now and it's just that since we are together now I wanted to tell you that I love you and I know that might be quick or whatever but-"

"Sirius"

"Yes Remus"

"I love you too" Is Remus' response before kissing Sirius. 

Sirius melts into the kiss and smiles. The boys may accidentally spend all night up in the tower and have to sneak back into the dorms in the morning.


End file.
